


The Secret Castle

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: It's Virgil's first day of Preschool, and he's not too thrilled. Luckily, his teacher has a secret that might just help.





	The Secret Castle

"Don't leave me please!"

Patton sighed and knelt down, gently prying the toddler from his legs. 

“I’m sorry, honeybun, but I have to.”

“No!” Virgil latched back onto him immediately, burying his face in Patton’s knees. “Don’t go! I don’t wanna stay here!” 

“Oh, Virgil sweetie, I know, but Daddy has to go to work now, okay? I’ll be here to pick you up later, I promise.” 

Virgil just wailed again, his grip so tight on Patton’s legs it hurt. It wasn’t long before the pair caught the attention of the teacher, and Patton grinned sheepishly at the <strike>extremely handsome</strike> man as he approached. 

“Sorry,” Patton began, but the teacher waved him off. 

“It’s quite alright, I completely understand.” 

He squatted down so that he was eye level with Virgil, and offered the crying toddler a smile. 

“Hello, little one. Your name is Virgil, correct?” 

Virgil went silent immediately in the face of the (to him) strange man, opting instead to hide his face behind Patton’s legs. 

“My name is Mr. Logan. Do you not want your daddy to go away?” 

Virgil nodded, and Logan nodded back in understanding. 

“Is it because you’re afraid?”

Another nod, this time with a small sniffle. 

“Well, then I have a secret to tell you. Do you want to hear it?”

Virgil’s eyes grew a little wider, and he nodded again. 

“You see…this isn’t really a classroom,” he said in a stage whisper.

“It’s not?” Virgil asked, and Logan shook his head. 

“It is actually a castle…and in this castle, there is a great treasure that we must protect from the Dragon Witch…only the bravest of knights in the land are capable of stopping her.” He raised his eyebrows at Virgil, who was now staring at him with rapt attention. “Do you think you can be a brave knight and help me keep the treasure?” 

Virgil nodded eagerly, and Logan smiled. 

“Well…brave knights need to be able to say goodbye to their daddies when it’s time for them to leave.” 

Virgil looked back up at Patton, then back to Logan, then one more time to Patton. 

“You…you won’t leave me for good?” he asked in a tiny voice, and Patton scooped him into a hug, kissing his forehead. 

“Of course not, brave little knight. I’ll be back before you know it. Okay?” 

Virgil looked back at Logan, then around the classroom, then back to Patton. 

“Okay.” 

“Excellent,” Logan said, getting to his feet. “See that boy over there in the red shirt? That’s Roman. He knows the secret of the castle too, he can help you become a knight, alright?”

“Okay!” Virgil said, rushing off to meet the little boy with a paper crown on his head, and Patton smiled gratefully at Logan.

His little knight would be just fine.


End file.
